Course Correction
by castlefan6
Summary: Authors Note: This is my SEQUEL to AU version to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.
1. Chapter 1

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 1**

**Previously From **_**Unexpected Detour**_

"_You're taking this well Rick, I mean I remember the Prom and you wanting to run background checks on her date," that drew a laugh from them both._

"_Well I have to face facts, she's a woman now, I made her grow up fast, and now, well it's time for her to enjoy the thrill of love, along with the ache of being away from each other. I don't blame her for transferring, I'm just glad they are waiting, and not moving in together. _

_Shane still has 20 months on his enlistment, and God forbid if he got deployed overseas, especially if they had kids this young. _

_She's talked to Gina, who she considers Mom, and I'm glad, at least she was there for her when I wasn't."_

*****************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment**

**Monday after Thanksgiving**

**6:30 PM**

Kate had just arrived home after another grueling day at the precinct, it seemed like the crazies always came out in force around the Holidays, this was shaping up to follow that pattern. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift back to Thanksgiving evening, Friday, and the weekend, they all blurred together, it seemed. She and Rick had hardly left her bed except for the necessary bodily functions, showers and quick meals, then back to making up for lost time.

My God, she would swear he was on a supplement or something, even in college guys never lasted that long or were so interested in her, the woman's pleasure. No wonder he was called the white whale. Now that he had trimmed down, he was rock hard, in several locations, and he knew how to make her happy, repeatedly.

They had returned to the Loft Friday evening to see Gary and Mandy off; they were headed to Maryland to scope out new places for them to live. Shane was due back at 0600 hours Monday, meaning he would need to fly out Sunday. Rick arranged for Janis, his pilot, to take the Corporate Jet out Sunday afternoon, giving the two young lovers as much time as possible to be together.

"Rick, I'm glad you're here, I did my best, but I think our girl needs her Daddy for a while, just to lean on and maybe cry some more." Gina whispered in Rick's ear as she kissed him and hugged Kate hello when they returned.

Alexis eyes were red, and swollen knowing it was first saying goodbye to Mandy, then shortly it would be the man she loved, her Marine. Gina was by her side, arm around her as Alexis returned the show of love, it made Kate wonder, would she ever come close to the respect and love that Gina had earned and Alexis showed so openly.

Kate could see how hard it was for Mandy to leave not only her son, but Alexis and Rick as well, it was true she had become part of his family. Everyone in his life truly loved her, she did help turn Rick's life around, while never once showing one ounce of interest in him, or his money. Kate smiled when she thought about Rick dressed in a cupid outfit shooting arrows at Gary and Mandy, whatever he wore, he was responsible for reuniting two people who loved each other, but let life get in the way.

Gina was right, as soon as Alexis saw Rick, she moved to him and just held him crying, he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and then they went to his office. This was the first time Kate had been privy to the intimate Daddy Daughter moment, but like Gina said, there were times, no one else would do.

Rick wrapped his arms around his little girl, they went to his office and closed the door, about 40 minutes later the door opened, and although she was still upset, Alexis could talk without bursting out in tears. She held Shane's hand or he had his arm around her, the constant feel of touch, the comfort that comes from someone loving you raced through Kate's mind.

She and Rick had talked, he had insisted she knew that although he wanted her, needed her in the physical sense, it was **NOT **the end of them working out the kinks in their relationship. They both knew, one hot session in the bedroom would never sustain a relationship until the hurt caused by both had been rectified, or at the very least acknowledged. Neither defined what they had, nor did they need to. Rick was in love with Kate, and vice versa, but they were still issues remaining to work out.

The one revelation that had stunned Kate, almost broke her was when Rick revealed that he had thoughts about doing something terrible, and was in therapy, as well. She didn't mention it but she thought she would ask Doctor Burke his thoughts about couple's therapy. This was a subject that she needed to approach very carefully, thinking back she was sure Rick wasn't about to give up that information freely, but had mentioned it when he was explaining why he was being so careful with their relationship.

She spent a lonely Saturday and part of Sunday alone, with her being on call, Rick didn't want to cause her any excuse or issue that would cost her with Gates, knowing first hand what a witch she could be, and how much she personally disliked him. She finally had broken down and called him for lunch on Sunday, it took some pleading to get him to agree, after her Dad had cancelled their weekly brunch date.

She had invited Alexis to join them, but Rick just said she wanted to wait for Shane's call that he was back safely. Since the book launch was so recent, Rick decided to have the car service pick Kate up and take her to a place he knew his privacy would be respected, Pisano's restaurant and grill. The owners were long time friends of his, and would ensure they had privacy.

Kate was amazed at how many, I know a guys, Rick truly knew. It seemed for every occasion he had the solution. As she entered the restaurant, she was shown to a private banquet hall, and a few minutes later was greeted by a waiter,

"May I interest you in someone to perhaps go on a date with Madam," she turned quickly it was Rick smiling, as she jumped into his arms,

"I missed you, God have I missed you, and don't tell me it's only been a little over a day. I know what the calendar said, but I know what my heart feels." She said as the held him tight, leaning back to smother him with a deep passionate kiss.

"I know, I missed you too, it seemed like I was missing a part of me, no matter what I tried to do, how hard I tried to push the feelings away, they were there." He returned her kisses, with as much passion as she had shown him.

"Rick, I'm really sorry that Alexis couldn't come, I felt comfortable around her and Shane, I know she's really going out of her way to welcome me, so please let her know, I appreciate it. I know she's got Gina, but if she ever needs to talk, well I'm here for here day or night."

"Thanks Kate, I'll tell her, I know it will make her feel some better. Right now, no matter what I could buy her, or bring her back, short of her Marine, it would all be a waste of time.

I've seen her think she was in love before, but this time, well this time she's so much more mature about it. I think it's the real deal, and I can't criticize her for being young, Hell, I was barely 17 when I met Kyra, and I thought she hung the stars."

"Well, we all have that special first love, mine didn't come close to yours and Kyra's but the heart doesn't want to know how long or if you were ever together, the pain is the same." Kate said sadly,

"Did he hurt you that badly Kate? Is that one of the reasons you are so cautious in relationships? I mean it's none of my business, but you seem like you were reliving the hurt all over again." Rick said gently

Kate blushed, but against her normal behavior to deny or change the subject, she simply said, "Yes Rick, that's a big part. I knew better but I fell anyway, I don't know if he was feeling sorry for me about my Mom, or just loved me, but not in the way I wanted" she said with tears in her eyes,

"It was Royce, wasn't it? I thought he was married when he was your TO, and he lost his wife to cancer shortly after you two got together for work.

"Yes, he was married, and no nothing ever happened, he thought of me as, well you heard how he addressed me, Kid, not Babe, Hun, Sweetie, but Kid, that's what I was to him.

A sad young lady who had lost her Mom, he did all he could to ease the pain of her loss, and the bullshit other cops loved to pile on the Rookies. I read it wrong, I took it as love, which I guess it was, but more of the type that you have for Alexis, not Gina, or Meredith. Anyway, it was embarrassing when he had to break the news to me that he was in love, with his wife and always would be.

I remember him saying _I took a vow, till death do us part, and I will honor that, and besides Kate, you don't belong with an old man, closer to your Dad's age than yours. Trust your heart, and love again, sure it hurts sometimes, but when you find the right one, no matter what life throws at you, it'll still be worth it_.

I got promoted less than a month later, his wife died and he took a few months off, then put in for retirement. We never talked about it again, but his words still haunt me. I guess that's why I couldn't let his death go unsolved."

"Well, thanks for telling me, I had a totally different picture in my mind, but again I'm sorry you lost Mike, and I'm sorry you had your heart broken at that age. I know when I was left standing at the clock in Times Square as Kyra left for her flight to Paris, I thought my world had ended.

I guess it had, for a while, but Mother got me out of the funk and into the arms of the party circuit, God Love her, but she thinks the way to get over one heartbreak is to jump right into another relationship.

It worked out well in the end, but it was Hell for a while. Meredith really isn't a bad person, she had very poor role models, she needed to be loved about as much as I did. I still think that was part of the problem, she needed the physical act of love to feel intimacy where, I looked at Alexis and knew what love was."

"I never asked Rick, what did break up your marriage, or is that too personal? I have heard you mention several stories but nothing that would put her in a bad light. Somehow, I think you're taking the blame, when you should be taking a bow for being a fantastic father"

"Well, I guess you could say it was coming home to find a visitor who was partaking of the fruits of our love, and her screaming in delight, while Alexis cried in an adjoining room. I threw him out first, then tried to throw her out.

Laws are funny, since she was the one working, well at a "Regular" job as he made the air quotes, the lease was in her name. I went to the Bank to withdraw enough to buy plane tickets to New York, and found she had cleaned out the savings and checking the week before.

I borrowed the money, flew to New York that night, and stayed with Mother till Black Pawn changed our lives. I had hit it big while in college, but this time, I had responsibilities, so the Loft was the first purchase, every thing else came later." Rick said sadly

"Is that why you support so many charities Rick? I know it's not well known, but come on your name is Richard Rogers, the new pediatric wing at the hospital is named Mr. Rogers Neighborhood for Wellness, doesn't take a genius to figure out which Mr. Rogers was the benefactor." Kate beamed at him

"Well, you've heard me mention the universe, or some call it Karma, I truly believe that no good deed ever goes unrewarded. I don't worry about the bad things, not my job to sit and wait to see something evil happen to those who hurt me, I'm happy just doing what I can to make a difference.

The daughter of the hospital's CEO is a huge fan, and even with his pull, his grand-daughter needed a test, God I couldn't begin to pronounce it, but it cost more than the hospital could spend, and Grandpa was frantic.

I heard about it through a card game and mutual friends, well, money is only good when you use it. The little girl, Gayle, had the test, and they found the small tumor. Fast forward a few years, she's as healthy as can be and can't remember the cancer." That's a bigger high than any Best-Seller". Rick said so modestly.

"You know, a girl could really fall in love with this Rick Castle if they ever got past the articles on page six, and learn more about him, the man, not the myth. I'm sorry Rick, I was one of those who believed what I read about you more often than not, and it clouded my judgment of you.

When you opened your home to me after Scott Dunn blew my place up, I saw the real Rick, the way you interacted with Alexis, how she adored her Dad, how you took care of your Mother, and anyone who needed anything. I chose to believe what I read, I guess, I was afraid of," Kate stopped and tears started falling.

Rick gently pulled her into his arms, "You were afraid I would hurt you, or that I would think of you as Mike had, I understand now Kate. You don't know just how much I do love you, how much my world revolved around you.

My therapist told me that two damaged people couldn't work out their problems alone, that it would take a professional with knowledge of both to council me and you. You have to remember, I was terrified of having a relationship with you, no not like that, but think about my history. I had been dumped by Kyra, cheated on by Meredith, and I screwed up the relationship with Gina wanting a Mother for Alexis more than a wife, it wasn't fair to her." Rick's eyes now were dark blue filled with tears he refused to let go of.

"I'm sorry Rick, I really am, if we had talked like this the first year God, where would we be? I was so stupid,"

"Not stupid Kate, human, and don't forget I didn't help you see the real me with my smart ass or jackass, behavior, so we're both to blame," as he drew her in for a deep kiss,

She could almost taste his lips when her phone rang, shaking her from her wonderful memories.

"Beckett" she answered

"Kate, hi this is Alexis, I hope I didn't disturb you; I can call back if you're busy" her young voice sounded happy.

"No Sweetie, I actually just got in from work and was lost in my thoughts, Thank You and your Dad for a wonderful Thanksgiving, I can't remember when I have enjoyed the holiday so much." Kate smiled into the phone,

"Well, that's part of the reason I called, have you had dinner yet? Dad wants to try out another one of his recipes for leftover turkey, and really, I just can't have it again.

I was hoping you could join us for burgers and shakes at Remy's. I know Dad won't say no if I tell him we're meeting you there. It's late enough now that Dad's general disguise will keep most of the fans away." She rushed her words, trying not to giggle

"Of course, can I meet you there say in twenty minutes? Would that be OK?" Kate asked with hopeful breath held,

"Perfect Kate, if we get there first look for the skull cap and tattoo dude towards the back, see you in twenty" as the phone disconnected.

Kate, held the phone for a minute, looked heavenly, and then whispered Karma do your thing, God knows how much I love them all. She quickly changed and was out the door in plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

_**A/N I am humbled and grateful for all of the new readers and followers, To you, and all of my LOYAL and Faithful Thank Each of you for investing your time to read the ramblings of this mind. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Previously**

"_Well, that's part of the reason I called, have you had dinner yet? Dad wants to try out another one of his recipes for leftover turkey, and really, I just can't have it again. _

_I was hoping you could join us for burgers and shakes at Remy's. I know Dad won't say no if I tell him we're meeting you there. It's late enough now that Dad's general disguise will keep most of the fans away." She rushed her words, trying not to giggle_

"_Of course, can I meet you there say in twenty minutes? Would that be OK?" Kate asked with hopeful breath held, _

****************************************************************************/

**Remy's **

**25 minutes Later **

Kate observed a tall muscular man with a younger female companion, both had sun glasses and leather motor cycle jackets on, as they made their way back to the booth. She finally realized it was Alexis and Rick, as she stood after a firm hug let Alexis scoot into the booth, so she would be between the two.

She turned to Rick, who hugged her tightly, rubbing little circles just above her bra strap, and started to flood her mind with memories. He stopped, and she quickly kissed his cheek as he slid in next to her. She took his hand and if he objected, he didn't show it. His eyes were the bright shade of blue she remembered them when he was happy.

"Thanks for meeting us Kate, I don't think I want to see anything with Turkey in it for at least a year, which leads me to Daddy, Christmas is coming in a few weeks, so NO MORE TURKEY." She scrunched her nose to make her point.

Kate laughed at the face Alexis made and the pouting face Rick responded with.

"Pumpkin, you know how much I love tradition, and Christmas Turkey is our tradition, along with the glogg, it wouldn't be Christmas without our traditions."

"Dad, I'm sorry but I won't be home for our Christmas Eve tradition, Shane will be home the day before, I only have two weeks with him so we're having out first Christmas together, alone." Alexis can see the disappointment in her Dad's eyes,

"WHAT?" Your Grams is not coming home, now you are cutting out on our tradition, when are we going to exchange our presents?" Rick whined,

"Daddy, a lot of families do it Christmas Day, Shane and I will be with you some of the day, but Dad, please don't make this harder than it is, OK? I feel guilty but also I feel independent, that's what you raised me to be isn't it?" Alexis played her trump card.

Kate looked on, remembering the first Christmas she chose to be away from home, little did she know that she would only have two left with her Mom, but Alexis was correct. She had to live her life and if Shane was going to be it, then she deserved to spend every minute she could with him. She knew just how much she missed Rick, and he was still in the city.

"Christmas Day, we've always opened presents Christmas Eve, it's tradition" Rick pleaded his case,

"Well Dad, it's time for new Traditions, I mean Kate will be with you, it's not like you'll be alone on Christmas Eve" Alexis said,

"Well, about that, IF I don't have to work, but I typically work the Christmas Eve shift, it's been sort of my tradition, to allow those with families to spend some time with them." Kate tried to break the news gently, but without luck.

"WHAT, you have all that seniority and Gates is scheduling you for Christmas Eve, it's not fair Kate, you should get that entire week off." Rick had gone from whining to depressed.

"Rick, Gates isn't scheduling me, I have done this every year since my Mom was killed. It's my tradition. Dad goes up to the cabin, and I work, it's been that way so others can enjoy some time with theirs.

I mean I don't have kids, or family, well I didn't till Alexis and you, but my traditions are just as important to me as much as yours are to you Rick. I know you don't understand; I'm not asking you to, just to accept it." Kate said sadly almost in tears,

"It's OK Kate, I understand, I mean I guess it's time for some new traditions anyway." Rick said, trying to believe it himself, but a sense of doom had settled over the table.

"Dad, Mandy and Gary will be in town, why don't you invite them to stay at the Loft, I mean we'll have plenty of room, Shane is taking one Guest Room, Mandy and Gary, and Kate, if you want to, rather than be alone when you're off shift, spend the time with us. You're family now, and I understand about your tradition, but it's no reason to spend the entire time alone." Alexis tried to encourage her Dad.

"Well Thanks Alexis, I'm not sure if your Dad is ready for that yet, I mean I don't want to push our relationship since there's still things I, well both of us are working on." Kate said sadly,

"Of Course, I'm ready for it, I just didn't want to pressure you or I would have asked you" Rick said with a sparkle in his eye again,

"**YOU TWO, For God's Sake** stop being concerned about if the other one says no, go for it, you love each other, quit acting like junior high school students. One no is not going to cause you two to split, you've come too far for that." Alexis wasn't pulling punches this time,

"You're right Alexis, I'm so afraid of doing something to hurt your Dad, I'm afraid to act on my instincts, and as you say go for it. I can't ever remember being this fearful in any relationship I've ever had before." Kate said softly,

"It's because for the first time in your life, you're in love Kate, truly in love where it doesn't matter what you want for yourself, you want what your partner does more. I know it scared the hell out of me, till finally, Dad and I talked, you two should try it sometime." She added to soften the lecture the teen was giving the adults but she was right.

Rick looked at his daughter, "Equally parts proud of you for your astute observations, but still want to remind you that adults, deserve respect, even when they are acting like jerks. So, I guess the message to you, is Grade A+ on content C minus on delivery, but still proud of you pum, eh Alexis." He quickly corrected himself.

The burgers and shakes came and were devoured in no time, Alexis hurried home to Skype with Shane, leaving Rick and Kate alone.

"May I see you home Kate? I know Alexis sort of pulled one on you, but well I'm glad she did." Rick said with a smile.

"She's right Rick, I was playing it far to safe, trying to make sure that I didn't mess up, but hell this is us, we are going to disagree, we are going to see things differently. I will NEVER stop Loving you so no matter how angry we make each other, please promise me, we'll talk about it RIGHT away." Tears pool in her lovely eyes,

"Agreed, I was doing the same, playing not to lose you, rather than trying to win you all over again. I know the pain of losing so well, I guess, I reverted back to the old habits. Call me out on that Kate, I don't want to play it safe, I want everyday with you to be an adventure that we tell our grand kids someday." Rick blushed as he realized what he had said, and inferred,

"Yeah Rick, that would be a great story to tell our Grand kids someday Rick" as she collects his arm as they start the walk to her apartment.

"Would you rather take a cab Kate? It's a bit cold out?" Rick looked over at a beaming Kate Beckett.

"Nope, I think I have everything I want right here and I'm enjoying the walk, and the closeness it brings. Thanks for asking, I mean if you're cold*"

Rick turns her to face him, kisses once gently as he stares into her beautiful eyes, "Nope I have everything I want right here as well," as they turn and continue the walk.

**Severn, MD**

**Same Time Frame**

Gary and Mandy had driven up to Severn Maryland, a suburb just a few miles from Gary's new work location, although smaller than some of the bigger burbs, Mandy fell in love with the buildings and natural sights. They decided to lease a townhouse, Gary's contract was for two years, but both knew how fickle Government work could be. The beautiful part, it was fully furnished, all they had to do was bring their personal items which would reduce moving costs tremendously.

They had already had their first "Family Call", Alexis, Shane, and them on a large screen on Skype call made being away from both her kids hurt just a little less. Mandy knew that Alexis would be her Daughter-in-Law, she just didn't know when.

She and Rick both encouraged them to complete their studies before they added a new dynamic of marriage to the mix. Young Love is blind, many marriages fail when they don't take the time to really get to know each other, and the true pledge they were making to each other in front of friends, family and God.

"Mandy, there's a call coming in from Rick do you want to put it on the big screen" Gary yelled out.

A few minutes later, there was not only Rick, but Kate as well, both looking happy, but a bit chilled.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to, whatever it was it must have been cold, both your cheeks are red." Mandy laughed,

Rick began the call, "Hey guys, how is the house hunting going?"

"Super Rick, in fact we're moved in to our Townhouse, I have a buddy that is packing my belongings in San Diego, so they will be shipped to us next week. Mandy is having hers packed and put into storage, so we won't incur the big moving cost." Gary smiled as he put his arm around Mandy, who leaned into him.

"Fantastic, looks like you guys got what you were looking for, and it didn't take you months of living out of a suitcase like Mandy feared," Rick added

"Hey Guys, the house looks lovely, from what we can see" Kate said as she held Rick's hand.

"Hey Kate, I would ask you how things are going but I think I know the answer to that already" Mandy laughed

"Well trust our daughter to set us straight, we got the lecture earlier tonight, and she was right, of course, but things are going well, I've never been happier, or felt more alive" as Kate looked up at Rick, and stole a quick kiss on his cheek.

Rick smiled, "Ditto, Mandy. Looks like you and Gary had no problem in picking up where you left off at" Rick kidded,

"Are you kidding, hell we did that the night we were reunited, these are all new memories" Mandy said without a second thought.

"Thank You Rick, without your help, I would never have been able to make up for the most stupid mistake I ever made" Gary said with tears in his eyes

"Well Shane was the driving force to that so thank him, which leads me to the subject of this call. Alexis told me that Shane was coming into New York December 23rd he had two and a half weeks leave to celebrate the holidays, so we want you to join Kate and I here at the Loft for whatever time you can get away," Rick said with a smile in his voice, he pulled Kate just a bit closer when he extended the invitation.

"Thanks Rick, I knew the kids wanted to do their own thing for Christmas Eve, we were going to stay at the Four Seasons for the 10 days, Gary negotiated that in his contract before he started." Mandy said

"You won't stay at a hotel when our family is going to be here. We won't hear of it, right Rick? You're staying here with us, that's final." Kate had been speaking in her Cop voice,

"Well, I guess you heard the boss, so when can we expect you? Shoot us a text, I want to be sure the Housekeepers have your baths stocked again." Rick laughed

"Rick, you're going to give Kate and Gary the wrong impression," she blushed,

"Not I, Mandy I heard the story, but Gary, Rick was observant on a visit to Mandy's and spotted her order page on her laptop so he duplicated her favorite soaps when she first stayed, I know he would drag it out but that's the truth." Kate laughed as Gary just pulled Mandy closer to him,

"It's all good, we'll shoot you a text or call when we know something more about the arrival time, I think Alexis and Shane have something planned as well." Gary said

"Great, look forward to hearing from you", Kate and Rick said together, his arm around her waist, and her holding his hand as they talked, yeah, they were getting there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 3**

**Previously**

"_WHAT, you have all that seniority and Gates is scheduling you for Christmas Eve, it's not fair Kate, you should get that entire week off." Rick had gone from whining to depressed._

"_Rick, Gates isn't scheduling me, I have done this every year since my Mom was killed. It's my tradition. Dad goes up to the cabin, and I work, it's been that way so others can enjoy some time with theirs. _

_I mean I don't have kids, or family, well I didn't till Alexis and you, but my traditions are just as important to me as much as yours are to you Rick. I know you don't understand; I'm not asking you to, just to accept it." Kate said sadly almost in tears,_

"_It's OK Kate, I understand, I mean I guess it's time for some new traditions anyway." Rick said, trying to believe it himself, but a sense of doom had settled over the table._

********************************************************************************/

**Two Weeks Later**

**Friday December 5th**

**Castle's Loft**

Alexis had made the transition from Stanford to living back at home and transferring to Columbia. Kate had to admit it did hurt at bit when Gina took time to accompany her and Rick back to California to complete the transfer back home. She was busy of course at work, but she began to wonder if her life style and career was worth what all she was missing, had missed already in life.

Alexis had called her before she left, trying to bolster her self confidence and avoid any worry she may have.

**Flashback to the Conversation**

"Kate, I want you to know that Gina is accompanying Dad and I back to Stanford to close out the details of my transfer to Columbia, and look, I get it, I would be jealous if it were Shane.

I just want you to know that no matter what pops in your head, keep telling yourself, Rick Loves Me. He could have gone back to Gina at any time, but he chose me. Dad doesn't deal with jealously well, I just found out from Mom, eh Gina that it was a factor in their divorce.

She accused him of having affairs with everyone from Paula to our cleaning lady, and finally he had enough. Just don't make the same mistake. You guys are just getting started, after a lot, God too much drama on both your parts, so don't do anything to screw this up, OK?"

"Thanks Alexis, I appreciate the call, but could I ask you something, I mean don't answer it if you don't want to, I will understand." Kate said softly

"Let me guess, you want to know why I'm being nice to you, after the Hell you put me, and well all of us through, right? Remember when I told you that Shane was the first man that I ever cared more if he felt good about things than I did myself, I couldn't be happy unless he was?

Gina and I talked for a long time, then I talked to Dad. It was Dad who told me it was love, and not to fight it, not to put up walls but embrace it. He told me _**when you honestly want your partner to be happy more than your own happiness, then well that's love. Go for it, I can't believe I'm saying this to my baby girl, but I love you that much too. If you're happy, Dad will be happy.**_

Then he cried Kate, he won't admit it, claiming allergies which by the way he doesn't have, but I let it slide and just held him. I know how tough that was for him to say, and if you make him as happy as Shane makes me, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, just never hurt him like that again, or I doubt you will live to see the next day. Lanie, Mandy, Gina, and myself will see to that." Alexis said in a tone Kate had never heard the young lady use before.

"I understand Alexis, and I promise you, that won't ever happen again. As you said, I too have finally learned that putting your partner ahead of your own wants isn't optional, it's part of love. If you can't do that, then you aren't in love, plus all the damn love songs now make sense" she laughed gently into the phone.

"For you as well? I could never figure out half of the lyrics, till, well you know I love him Kate. He's the one, I just pray God keeps him safe for me till this damn deployment ends, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him, I really don't." Alexis sobbed into the phone,

"Well, we won't think like that, we'll just send positive thoughts out to the Universe, and trust that the love you two have is so beautiful it can't be destroyed." Kate said, even surprising herself, guess Rick was rubbing off on her a bit.

"Kate, has Dad done this to you already, the Universe? That's something only Dad would say, well until now" Alexis laughed

"I don't know Sweetie, all I know is I miss him every day, I won't let anyone touch his chair, knowing even if he could come back, he probably wouldn't, but no one touches or sits in that chair, it's Ricks. I take comfort all through the day when I close my eyes and see him there, usually driving me crazy with some theory" Kate half laughed, half cried.

"Like Shane's Marine Ring, I don't know how many times a day I find myself touching it, twirling it between two fingers or even in class just adjusting the chain behind my neck to feel it move, knowing he's with me.

I know what you mean Kate, I'm kinda in a fog, sometimes, just lost in my thoughts of him. God, I miss him so much and I never knew loving someone could bring such joy, and such loneliness at the same time.

Gina told me that I would understand someday why Dad was so heartbroken, and I think I do now, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, just to remind you, his love for you is far greater than he has ever loved anyone, Kyra, my birth mother, Gina, or anyone else.

Alexis paused, took a deep breath to allow Kate to control what sounded like crying,

I asked Gina how she could see Dad with others, like, well, especially you, and she really shocked me when she answered, "Because I love him enough to see him happy with Kate rather than living a lie with me. I had his love, I lost it, and during the time it took me to realize what I had lost, well, let's just say that his heart had been captured by someone else.

I know for a fact, that if your Dad and I were married when he met Kate, he wouldn't have looked twice. We had some good years Sweetie, so lesson learned, never rely on yesterday, start each day with Shane as if it's your first date. If you do that, well you two will always say to each other, you're still the one and mean it."

Alexis heard sniffling on the phone, then Kate came back on, tears in her voice.

"That's great advice regardless of how old you are, I'm going to do exactly that, make each day with your Dad as exciting, fun, and loving as the first day he discovered he loved me. I've been in love with him since the Candela case, but I'm sure he didn't even look at me twice till, well I don't know when"

"Seriously Kate? That's what you're going with, or do you want to try that again, and remember what I told you about Dad and lies" Alexis wasn't letting her get away with any bullshit.

"You're right Alexis, I thought he had feelings for me right after the kidnapping case, but I couldn't wrap my arms around why? Why would he be interested in me, just a cop, not that good looking and certainly not as endowed as those I saw him with in the papers all these years." Kate offered

"Did he ever tell you that he was home with me over 90% of the time the papers had him in the sack with this hottie or that one? Kate, he loved you, he did everything to show you, and you need to own this, or it will never work between you two. I knew when you were staying with us, he was in love, and I know you knew it then as well. Who the hell goes out and buys 5 different cherry scented shampoos for a friend?" Alexis heard Kate laugh, then sigh,

"God you're right, he did everything, anything and nothing whatever I yelled at him about that day just to make me happy. I was such an idiot, I mean*"

"Kate, as much as I love my Dad, this is where I draw the line, I mean you're a woman, so keep those feelings to yourself and tell, better yet show Dad. It will shock the hell out of him, and help him get over what is holding you two back. I know he doesn't want you just as a girlfriend for the next 5 years, he wants more, BUT*"

"It's up to me to prove I'm not going to pull a repeat and leave him heartbroken. I know and Alexis, I told your Dad I was willing to do anything including giving up my Mom's case and the police force if that would prove it to him. I was serious when I said it, but you're right, I need to show more, talk less." Kate interrupted.

"WOW, do you mean that Kate, you would walk away from the force and your Mom's case for Dad? That's been your life sin*"

"You're right, it has been my life since I was 19, and now I see what your Dad, my father and so many others have tried to tell me. Life is for the living, and Mom wouldn't take pleasure out of seeing me so miserable, trading every chance for happiness for a shot at those who murdered her.

"Kate, I really hope you and Dad talk about this more, it's really a decision between you two, but don't be afraid to call him out, make him tell you what he requires to move to the next level.

If you don't know, how the hell do you know where you're at in the relationship, or even if it is a relationship or just sex and someone to go to dinner with. I have to get going, but Kate, I'm really pulling for you, when you two are on, I've never seen Dad happier. Please remember, you hold his heart in your hands. PLEASE don't break it, I don't think either of us could go through that again, Good Luck, talk to you when I get back", and the line went dead.

Kate heard her phone ringing to bring her out of the deep thought pattern she was in, remembering Alexis words.

**Present Time **

**Friday December 5****th**

**7:15 PM**

"Beckett" she answered her phone not checking caller ID, it was another weekend on call and the closer to Christmas it got, the crazier the cases became.

"Kate, it's Rick are you OK? We just got back from California and Alexis is almost settled back in, I just wanted to call, well I missed you."

"I missed you as well Rick, it's been crazy at work, which made the day go by fast but God the nights are so long with out you. I didn't want to call to disturb Alexis or Gina, I'm glad you had a good trip and got your little girl home."

"Well, you wouldn't have disturbed anyone, I didn't call because by the time we got dinner and settled in, the three-hour time difference made it late, too late to call you" Rick said almost apologetically

"I understand Rick, I do. You had a full agenda to take care of and little time to spare. I missed you, but I don't want to come off as the clinging vine, holding on to you everywhere you go. I know you love to be shown love, but not strangled, or am I wrong." She said quietly,

"So, you weren't jealous that Gina went with Alexis and I?" Rick asked,

"I didn't say that, Rick. I told you I was jealous of you, so yes, Of course I was jealous, but I also trust you. If you had wanted to start back with Gina, you had tons of opportunity to do so before I got my head out of my ass. That doesn't mean that I'm not jealous, just that I trust YOU."

Kate hears a small chuckle come over the phone, "Who would have ever believed Kate Beckett admitting she is jealous, and jealous of me whom she trusts? Thanks Kate, that means a lot, and yes I could have started up with Gina, but, not when I've told you I love you, I'm not that guy on page 6."

"I know Rick, I really didn't want to infer that you were, you asked me a question, I promised to always tell you the truth, even when it was embarrassing for me to admit, I did. No more lies Rick, BUT we do need to talk, seriously when you feel you are ready." Kate replied more serious than Rick had heard in a long while,

"We need to talk Kate? About what? I mean we're both being honest with each other, we're both enjoying being together, or at least I thought we are. Am I missing something, or did something change while I was out of town?" His voice raised slightly as it did when he was nervous.

"Actually Rick, it did. I want more. We deserve more, I don't want to be your girlfriend for the next five years, I want to know what I have to do to earn your love, trust, respect, all the qualities you need to make this a permanent relationship.

I understand it's only been a short while, I'm not asking for this to happen next week, I AM asking to know the rules of the game Rick, what is your grading criteria, what benchmarks have you set for our relationship to become just that, truly a relationship.

I don't need it defined with a tittle, I just need to know that we both want the same thing long term, and what I have to do, to get you back to trusting me enough to take it to the next level, then the next, and next. That probably doesn't make sense, but it's what I need to know" Kate almost whined

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense, I'm glad you spoke to Alexis, you see that was the talk I gave her about Shane, but what's good for the Daughter is also good for the Dad. Can we put that on hold tonight, I would just love to see you without worrying about doing or saying anything wrong. I promise we will talk, but for tonight can we just go out somewhere quiet just the two of us?"

"Yes, I've missed you so much, when do you want to get together, Rick?"

"Look outside your window, the car is parked waiting your answer, I await your arrival if you want to go out tonight"

"You're in the car outside my window, this close and you didn't come up, so I could kiss you silly, I'm going to make you pay for that, and I'm on my way down now," Rick hears the apartment door slam and two minutes later, David opening the car door."

"Hi Ka*"

His words died on his lips as she did indeed kiss him silly, for a long time until they finally arrived at one of Rick's private spots, neither wanted to leave the limo, but when each stomach growled, decided to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **This is my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 4**

**Previously**

Gina and I talked for a long time, then I talked to Dad. It was Dad who told me it was love, and not to fight it, not to put up walls but embrace it. He told me. "_**when you honestly want your partner to be happy more than your own happiness, then well that's love. Go for it, I can't believe I'm saying this to my baby girl, but I love you that much too. If you're happy, Dad will be happy."**_

Then he cried Kate, he won't admit it, claiming allergies which by the way he doesn't have, but I let it slide and just held him. I know how tough that was for him to say, and if you make him as happy as Shane makes me, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, just never hurt him like that again, or I doubt you will live to see the next day. Lanie, Mandy, Gina, and myself will see to that." Alexis said in a tone Kate had never heard the young lady use before.

****************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Friday December 12****th**

**9:45 AM**

Rick and Kate had been busy the entire week, Kate with a case that was proving to be more challenging than anyone could have thought. A City Councilman had been shot miles away from his normal route home or to his office and the clues were few.

Gates was on everyone's ass since it was a high-profile case, and as she put it, "He's one of us" yeah right thought Kate, and I'm fucking window dressing as she recalled how easily her case had been moved to Cold Case status.

She had attempted to have lunch or dinner with Rick on several occasions but always had to cancel last minute because something came up with the case. Rick wasn't in the best of moods by the 4th cancellation, to him she was slipping right back into the old habits that had created the divide in the first place. He recalled the last call, and his response,

"Rick, it's me, look Babe, I'm sorry, I have to cancel dinner tonight, again. I know, I know it's seems like every time we plan to get together something comes up to block us, I am so sorry" She said quietly and sadly, she had to still be at the precinct.

"Sure, of course, I understand, no problem. Do what you have to do and so will I, Goodbye Kate" Rick cut the call, he hadn't spoken in anger, but he was getting more than fed up.

Kate looked at her phone, knowing once again she had put the man who had always put her **FIRST**, behind work, he had a right to be upset, or God forbid worse she thought just as Gates screamed for her once again requesting an update for Mr. Mayor. She fought back the tears that had begun to form, and did what she always did, her job.

Rick had started working on a project that he thought would be a great tribute to his future son-in-law, although nothing had been announced, everyone knew it was all but official now. Rick was meeting with Veterans Groups to discuss what resources returning Veterans had for PTSD, and was shocked to find them lacking, to say the least.

He was shocked to learn the resource addressing the entire problem was not one from the government or Veterans Department, but The Gary Sinise Foundation. Mr. Sinise and his band, named aptly, The LT. Dan Band, performed at several events to raise funds and awareness, not limited to the military, but also First Responders. The more Rick dug, the more he knew what he had to do, now to put the plan in place. He would need some help, and some luck to get it off the ground.

He grabbed his phone, hit a number on speed dial, and waited as it rang.

"Hi Rick, what's up Everything's OK with the kids and Mandy, right?" she asked quickly, worry showing through her voice

"Yeah, they're fine, I have an idea I need to run by you, are you free for lunch today?" He asked,

"Yes, I am Rick, but what about Kate, I mean you two haven't split again have you? I don't want to come between you and her, so what's going on, can't we discuss this over the phone?" Gina asked, a bit puzzled

"OK, multiple questions, first answer, NO we haven't split, Gina, we're working on something, but it hasn't gotten past the dating stage, well to me anyway. Second question we could discuss it over the phone, but it's an idea for a new book, that used to get you excited as hell, but if you would rather have the conference call, it's up to you.

You aren't coming between Kate and I, she has to realize, you are my publisher, Alexis's Mom, part of this family and someone I trust and that's never going to change. We have history, and yes we love each other, but we've both went the extra mile to explain it to her she doesn't need to worry." Rick said just a bit to professionally for Gina

"OK Rick, it's me, I know you, what the hell is going on between you two? Don't say nothing, because I just sense a whole lot of hurt coming through your last part of the conversation" Gina called him out

Rick blushed, knowing how well his ex-wife had nailed him, "OK, I'm not sure she's really in this as much as she said she was, I mean she just cancelled lunch for the fourth time in the last two weeks, all because of work." Rick stated, a touch of anger seeping through.

"What's the problem Rick, do you think she's lying, and it's not work? I mean I would never think that Kate would do anything to hurt you, or us, especially after the warning she got from our daughter. Alexis had one two many wine coolers when she was over last week, and fessed up, she threatened Kate if she ever hurt you again." Gina breathed, a sense of pride for the young lady showing in her voice.

"No, No, nothing like that, and look I get it, she's got a job to do, but just once she's going to have to push back and say NO, I have a personal life. After repeated 60-80 hour weeks who can expect her to keep up the pace, without some relief.

I understood the first three times, but now it seems to get easier to push our plans aside for the job, and well that's not going to work for me. I had three plus years of that, and if that's the number one priority in her life, well I guess I'll plan accordingly." Rick spat out

"Whoa, Rick, I mean have you talked to her about how you feel? Maybe the old habits slipped back and she isn't even aware of the hurt you're feeling, have you ever thought of that?" Gina asked

"Well it's kind of hard to talk when only one of us show up, I mean it's a vicious circle. I get her job is important, some cases more draining than others, but no matter how busy I was, how many book tours, I was always there when I promised to be.

I flew home and back some times just to keep my promise. I don't expect that level of commitment from her, yet, but she mentioned she wanted to talk about our future. She needed to know what she had to do to progress past the girl friend stage, but I guess she has to show up to one of our dates to talk. The ball is back in her corner, and let's leave it at that. That's not why I called you."

"OK Rick why did you call, to invite me to lunch to discuss the new book, seriously?" Gina asked.

"Seriously, it's something I have never done before, and I want to Gage Black Pawn's interest in this subject, or do I need to shop for a new publishing house?" Rick replied

"Where and when do you want to meet? Remember the young girls are still infatuated with the longer hair and beard, so pick a spot where we can actually talk and I'll be there." Gina said.

"Staccato's say 1:00 PM, will that work for you? I already have reservations for two and in the private room Mama S has reserved for me." Rick replied,

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to meet at a restaurant you had reservations for you and Kate at Rick? Really?"

"She never got to the point of where we were meeting, she cancelled just after I booked it this morning, so yes I'm serious. Look Genes, we're meeting for a business lunch, nothing more, and I'm not about to keep tip toeing through life to keep her jealously in check. This project is important to me, I think once you hear it, you'll think so as well."

"OK Rick, I'll see you at One O'clock but you handle the fall out if any if it comes from Kate, Agreed?"

"Agreed Gina, I will handle that end, just bring and open mind, this isn't something you or I have ever done before, professionally that is," he couldn't help but throw the last line in knowing Gina was turning a beet red from her embarrassment, then he laughed.

"OK Smart ass, yes I am red, you happy now? See you in a few hours Rick" the line goes dead.

**12****th**** Precinct**

**Friday December 12****th**

**1:12 PM**

Kate had given Gates her update, not much progress had been made, but still she pushed for quicker results. It seemed like she was more interested in this case, than she had been in any since Kate had returned. Ryan came around the corner to give her the update on the financials, and she chose this opportunity to ask him a personal question.

"Ryan, Conference room now, not you Esposito, you come when you're called, you two aren't joined at the hip" as Javi retreated looking a bit shaken from once again getting dressed down in public.

"OK Kate what the hell is going on?" Ryan was blunt,

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about, Kevin" Kate lied,

"Bull shit Kate, the entire bullpen saw you call Castle and cancel once again. Do you think you're the only cop that is qualified to solve murders? I mean we did it for almost 5 months, WHY are you going back to the old Kate, you are about to blow the best thing that ever happened to you." Kevin wasn't holding back in the least.

"Kevin, I'm the lead on this case, it's me giving Gates the updates getting the ass chewing, not you, not Javi, so I think you're out of line with that comment."

"Am I Kate, seriously you're going to go with that lame ass excuse, who the hell do you think ran this team when you were out, when Iron Gates kicked Rick out, when all we had were dead ends, not only on your case but the other 22 we solved while you were gone." Kevin was hot

"What am I supposed to do Kev, how do you pull away for time with Jenny, I mean if you do or how can she understand and Rick get frustrated. Hell, he's been here, he should understand better than any," Kate whined

"He does Kate, that's why he's hurt and pissed. He's seen you go without meals, sleep, and drive yourself into the ground, when you had resources, all you had to do was learn to use them. Not every player on a team in an All Star, but there could never be All Stars without EVERY member on the team.

To answer your question, once Jenny and I have something planned, I fucking leave, plain and simple. The corpse isn't going to get any more dead, and guess what, once you push back on Gates a few times she'll back off, she did for Javi and I and I know she likes you better than she does either of us.

Your problem, you haven't tried it, pushing back on yourself or Gates. I can tell you Kate, Rick, Hell, NO guy is ever going to put up with the crap you pull, and if the situations were reversed neither would you.

Hell, you bitched about Josh and you didn't even love the guy, how fucked up is that? You better get it together Kate, or this time he'll be gone for good. Your I'm sorry is all worn out here, so get your head straight." Keven walked out of the conference room, leaving Kate in shock.

Kate pulled out her phone, hit the speed dial for Rick, expecting to hear his voice, but instead the call went directly to voice mail. She thought it might be a miss-dial, she tried again entering his number on the keypad, same results. She dialed the landline, thinking he had turned it off and forgotten to turn it back on, and was relived when the call was answered on the 3rd ring, but relief was short lived, Rick hadn't answered the phone, it was

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**A/N Before I get reviews about the lawsuit, or police protocol, go with it, it AU THANKS **

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

_Your problem, you haven't tried it, pushing back on yourself or Gates. I can tell you Kate, Rick, Hell, NO guy is ever going to put up with the crap you pull, and if the situations were reversed neither would you. _

_Hell, you bitched about Josh and you didn't even love the guy, how fucked up is that? You better get it together Kate, or this time he'll be gone for good. Your I'm sorry is all worn out here, so get your head straight." Keven walked out of the conference room, leaving Kate in shock._

_Kate pulled out her phone, hit the speed dial for Rick, expecting to hear his voice, but instead the call went directly to voice mail. She thought it might be a mis-dial, she tried again entering his number on the keypad, same results. She dialed the landline, thinking he had turned it off and forgotten to turn it back on, and was relieved when the call was answered on the 3__rd__ ring, but relief was short lived, Rick hadn't answered the phone, it was_

***********************************************************************************/

**12****th**** Precinct**

**Friday December 12****th**

**1:42 AM**

Kate's excitement quickly faded as she heard Paula's nasal tone answer the landline,

"Castle Residence, Paula speaking how can I help you,"

Hanging up she jumped into a Cab and made her way over to the Loft, something was wrong and she wasn't going to find out when it was too late,

**Twenty Minutes Later **

She knocked on Rick's door and was greeted by Paula,

"Paula? What are you doing there, and where is Rick or Alexis?"

"Oh, it's lovely to hear your voice as well Detective Beckett? Rick is with Gina at a business luncheon, and Alexis is Skype calling with Shane, so again how can I help you?"

"I tried calling Rick's cell twice, both times it went straight to voicemail, I got worried, so I thought I would call to see if Alexis had made it back from classes yet." Kate replied a little meekly,

"I thought you had a lunch date with Rick today Kate, in fact it's still on my calendar as DNC (Do not contact) Lunch with Kate, I even questioned Alexis, but she showed me the text, _"Change of plans, KB unavailable, again, business lunch with Gina, call you when I can, Love Dad."_

The fact that Paula knew she had cancelled as many times as she had, added to Kate's embarrassment, but she was his publicist and had to keep his calendar straight. The wording of the text to Alexis caused her some concern, **_"KB unavailable, again"_** meant that his daughter and he had discussed her recent behavior and knowing her past history she had perhaps dug a hole with Alexis she wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Yeah, this case, you heard about the City Councilman getting shot, *"

"Save it for Rick and Alexis, he's a fucking low life city councilman, not the President of the most powerful nation in the world. The priority put on that case is fucked up, if you set it, you haven't learned a damn thing Kate.

If someone else set it and you didn't push back, then you're a bigger fool than I thought you would ever be risking Rick's love for your job, again, or should I say **STILL**. Never mind, it's none of my business so I've been told, but from this point of view, you're blowing it Kate, Big Time." Paula wasn't kind in her tone or her message.

Kate stood frozen in her tracks by Paula's words, perhaps harsh, but they were the truth. She waited to talk to Alexis and hoped to garner more sympathy there, but once again it didn't take long before the Red Head was off her call. She transformed from a sweet lovable young lady into a ferocious lioness protecting her den.

"Kate, what are you doing here, I thought the case was so fucking important you had to revert back to your old ways again. If you're looking for Dad, he's out with Mom for a Business Lunch, whatever the hell that means.

God, I swore I would hurt you Kate, or worse. What the hell is the matter with you, don't you love my Dad at all? If you don't then leave, get the Hell out of our home, our lives, I gave you chance after chance, but I'm done unless you can tell me one good reason why I shouldn't. I swear if you say I'm sorry one more time I'll throw up on your shoes,"

Alexis hadn't noticed that Gina and her Dad had quietly slipped into the Loft and could see, and hear every word being said.

"Alexis, I won't say I'm sorry, at least not to you, what happens between your father and me is private, just as it is between you and Shane. I understand that as his daughter you love him and want to protect him. I also understand that I hurt a lot of people before by running away.

I didn't run Alexis, I have a job, sometimes it takes more time than I have to solve a case, but every murder, every victim has a right for justice and I won't back down for my commitment to my job. At least not to you, I wanted to talk to your Dad about that, and how I know I hurt him again and show him I took steps to correct the shitty behavior.

I met with Gates this afternoon and told her she had a choice, either I work a maximum of 48 hours a week or I would file a lawsuit against her and the Department for forced indentured service, she agreed to the 48 hours.

I have tried to find a way to please both the job and your Dad. When it came down to it today, when I realized I had hurt your Dad again, I had the courage I needed to face Gates and get this Shit settled once and for all.

I don't expect you to accept me, nor do I blame you for hating me Alexis, BUT, if your Dad and I move forward, you need to know your priority in his life as well. **I won't be second to his daughter** if we proceed to the place I want to be" Kate took a deep breath,

"And where would that be Kate?" Rick asked from behind her. "What place do you want to be with me in a relationship?"

Both Kate and Alexis jumped to hear Rick's voice

"Eh, well I want it all Rick, I want you, the white picket fence, kids, the dog, and the happily ever after that everyone tries for. There I said it, OK, I know I keep screwing things up, but this time I didn't run, I faced it head on, and I was willing to give up the job, I should have done that weeks ago, so forgive me Rick, this is new to me." Kate rushed out, almost in tears, her face flushed, and fighting to regain her composure.

Rick looked at her, all flabbergasted, and looking like she had gone 10 rounds with both Paula and Alexis,

"You're right Kate, Alexis, this isn't your business, it's no one's but Kate and mine. Also, I know you were raised with better manners so I expect an apology to be forthcoming soon or you and I will make one more trip to my office, and I can guarantee it won't be pleasant.

You think you're a grown woman, and in a lot of ways you are, but you still have some growing to do. I know the days are limited that you will call this place your home, but as long as you do, you will honor the rules, and we respect everyone that comes in those doors." Rick was showing a side of Dad that Kate had never saw before,

"You're right Daddy, I'm sorry. I just don't ever want to see you like you were, I guess I went overboard. Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean half of what I said, now that I know you weren't just playing Dad. You're right, it's not my business, and if you two are together, you are and should be his number One, just like I am Shane's. I shouldn't butt my nose into your business, even if you are having a disagreement, or problems. Once again, Daddy, Kate, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Well, I'm sorry as well Alexis, I understand you sticking up for your Dad, but please can we talk about issues like two grown women in the future, I really felt bad saying what I said, but nothing, or no one is more important to me than your Dad. We're moving at a pace to allow him to be sure, and I know I set us back a great deal with the recent behavior, but that's what people who love each other do. They apologize if they offend or make mistakes as I did, they try to find ways to prevent the event from happening again. I accept your apology, if you will accept mine."

Kate was shocked when she extended her hand to shake, but Alexis pulled her into a hug instead. "I really am sorry Kate, I just can't see him that way again", as tears came to her eyes.

Kate brushed her hair gently as she whispered, "I know Baby, I know, I'm so sorry I ever put you through that" fighting her own tears as well.

"Kate, I think there is one more apology owed you, right Paula?" Rick shot her a look that she knew she better comply or face the consequences from an angry Rick.

"Eh, Detective Beckett, I sincerely apologize if my language or behavior offended you in any way, but please know I will fight for Ricky till my last breath if you do him wrong. You were right, what goes on between you two, belongs between only you and he, and once again I'm sorry." Paula had started off contrite but one look from Rick turned it serious,

"Thanks Paula, I think there's been enough fault for all of us just to say I'm sorry, you're forgiven and move on. I still have my work to do to make amends to Rick. Thanks for allowing me to try to earn my way back, it's new to me and I promise you, I'm trying."

"Well, I guess you're all wondering why you are all here, Kate please stay, I wanted you here for this, but I thought you couldn't get away. You said we needed to talk, but after four tries, I thought you had more important things to do, so yes, **we DO need to talk, tonight.** "

Kate blushed but found a chair away from the excitement that Gina and Rick were exhibiting. She knew Rick was pissed, hurt, and maybe both, but hopefully she had caught herself before she had slipped too far back into old habits.

"Gina and I just concluded our meeting and we have a new project I am excited about BUT it's going to need some help, from you Alexis, from you Kate, and Paula this is top secret, if anything gets out, you know what will happen" Rick had not lost his cold steel stare at Paula since the asked, make that directed her to apologize, nor had his look towards Kate softened one bit.

"My help Daddy? What could I possibly do to help your new project, I mean I don't know anything at all about the publishing business?" Alexis questioned,

"Well you do know about PTSD, everyone in this room knows someone, or has witnessed, or perhaps holds some of the triggers of this illness. An off-hand remark by Gary when he Shane and I were talking about an old friend who had just taken his life got me to thinking, there must be resources to help our Vets and First Responders.

Sadly, I found the most active, and ONLY organization that seemed genuinely concerned with not only Vets, but the First Responders as well was not a Government agency at all. It started with 9-1-1 but The Gary Sinise Foundation has carried it forward. He has his LT. Dan band to help raise funds, which by the way they're a hell of a band, and do very well with fund raisers.

I got the idea to write a novel, perhaps a small series of them, and donate the entire profits to either Mr. Sinise's operation or start one of our own, that's where I need everyone's help. Alexis, talk to Shane, I want to be sensitive to both he and Gary, as well as his mother.

Kate, did you know that there was a memorial for those first responders lost from that tragic day? I know many cops have symptoms, and putting the cards on the table, everyone in this room is concerned about you and how you are handling the triggers.

Anyway, the idea of a character I got was a MALE Marine Reservist, who had seen time on foreign soil but not in combat, now working as a Detective for NYPD, who gets recalled for the war in the middle east. I think that would camouflage any real characters we base portions of the book on, we don't want to turn them in someone hounded by the press about such a sensitive subject. Anyone have any thoughts?

Kate was reeling, he was going to write about something she had tried to keep in the closet for such a long time? What the hell was he thinking? Sure, it was great to raise funds, but this was close to home, perhaps a bit too close.

They definitely needed to talk, and now she felt the guilt from cancelling so many dates with him, knowing that Gina was the one that got to see the little boy emerge as his eyes got big, and his speech got faster, with his pitch going up an octave when he was excited. She hadn't seen that side of him in such a long time, and once again she blew it.

"I know what you're thinking Alexis, I did as well, but when you Dad threw the twist into the story that the character was recalled to active from the Reserves, plus he was a cop, it covered both areas he was trying to help.

I know Shane, Mandy and Gary may be sensitive to this, but Sweetie, the dollars raised could possibly save lives, precious lives who suffer only because they answered the call to duty." Gina said low as she wrapped her arm around the girl who was in every aspect her daughter, the hell with bloodlines.

Kate was looking down, then up, then out the window, at least that's the last thing she remembered until she heard,

"Kate? Kate? Are you OK? "

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

"_I know what you're thinking Alexis, I did as well, but when you Dad threw the twist into the story that the character was recalled to active from the Reserves, plus he was a cop, it covered both areas he was trying to help. _

_I know Shane, Mandy and Gary may be sensitive to this, but Sweetie, the dollars raised could possibly save lives, precious lives who suffer only because they answered the call to duty." Gina said low as she wrapped her arm around the girl who was in every aspect her daughter, the hell with bloodlines._

_Kate was looking down, then up, then out the window, at least that's the last thing she remembered until she heard,_

"_Kate? Kate? Are you OK? "_

****************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Friday December 12****th**

**3:42 PM**

Kate started to sit upright, looked around and realized she had either passed out or fainted, and someone had laid her on the couch. Alexis was on one side of her holding her hand, Rick was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, take it easy, just lay here for a few more minutes Kate, you fainted." Rick said, it wasn't a request but more of an order.

She noticed the broken capsule of smelling salts, that was the smell that was so awful, he must have used it to bring her back around. Rick walked over and disposed of the packaging and capsule, then washed his hands and retrieved a bottle of cold water from the fridge and returned.

"Here, drink this, no coffee till we get you hydrated again. When was the last time you had something to eat, not counting the vending machine at the precinct?" he asked and expected an answer,

"I ate Rick, I really did, I just*"

"WHEN Kate?" more forceful than she had heard him in a long time.

"Yesterday, Lanie and I had lunch at Remy's, are you happy now. I worked late, and I was just too tired last night to make anything." She confessed,

"Where you too tired to answer your phone, as well?" He asked, and there was no joking in his voice or eyes.

"What do you mean Rick, I answer your calls, really I do." She defended herself.

Kate didn't miss Gina corralling Alexis out of the den to the kitchen, and Paula to the front door to give then some privacy.

"When was the last time you checked your voice mails Kate? I mean really, what am I to think, look at your phone." He was getting more pissed by the second,

Kate pulled her phone out, showed Rick, the VM icon wasn't lit with a message, but she dialed the speed dial to access VM, and was more than shocked, when the voice announced she had 11 new messages, would she like to hear them now?

"Did you think I wouldn't have called you back Kate? I mean you left a voice mail for me, the polite and courteous thing to do is to reply, acknowledging you received it. For the last four days, I have only heard the voice mails you left for me, none of which addressed the questions I asked, all to ask forgiveness for breaking yet another date. Hell, you didn't even call back to insure I wouldn't show up to our dates, listen to your messages, I'll be back." As he walked out of the room towards his office.

Kate couldn't believe how could she have gone 4 days with out speaking to Rick, had she been that lost in the case? As she played each message, they became more and more concerned, then a sense of annoyance, and finally the last one just said, _"You said we needed to talk, I wondered about what, but now I know what **I** want to talk about, if you changed your mind for God's Sake step up and let me know to my face." _Then the Voice Mail just ended as he clicked the phone off.

Just as she had played the messages for the third time, trying to jot down the time of the messages, and remember where she was at, why the call wasn't taken, especially if it were Rick. He had his own distinctive ring tone, plus his photo came up with each call, the front door buzzed.

Rick stepped from his office, thanked the delivery person, and brought the package, along with a silverware place setting and napkin to Kate. "There's Chicken soup and a half sandwich, like you always order form Rueben's, eat then we'll talk, that is if you have time or feel like it" Kate didn't miss the disappointment in his voice.

As Kate was eating, thinking what the hell could have happened to her phone, but more than that, how could she not realize she had gone four full days without actually speaking to him, she saw Gina knock on Rick's door, then go in and shut the door. Kate had finished eating, forcing herself to eat every bite, and now wondering what the hell is my boyfriend's ex-wife doing in his office for so long, this was getting to be a cozy working arrangement.

As soon as that thought entered her head, she remembered Alexis warning, "_**keep telling yourself, Rick Loves Me. He could have gone back to Gina at any time, but he chose me. Dad doesn't deal with jealously well, I just found out from Mom, eh Gina that it was a factor in their divorce. "**_

Kate once again went to her call list, and the missed calls and voicemails were always after 6:30 PM, and she had been at the precinct till at least 7:30 PM for every call, something was wrong, she'd check with her provider as well as Tori Ellis, the IT Specialist.

She finally heard the door open 15 minutes later, it seemed much longer, first Gina existed, then Rick came out, he seemed calmer, less angry than he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Call me Rick, as soon as you talk to all the players, to see if we move forward with this, but Rick…... (Long Pause) I'm sure this would surpass any work you ever did and I'm backing it all the way, whatever you choose." As Gina tiptoed and kissed his cheek for a brief second,

He opened the door and returned her hug, along with a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Genes, I know you're behind this all the way, and well, eh, it means a lot to me. Thanks, for the last-minute lunch and letting me lay out the concept" He replied sincerely.

Kate noticed he had not looked at her once since he existed his office, he was hurt, pissed, and now confused when she offered the explanation that even she didn't know how the hell the phone miscued, but even worse, how she could allow four days to go by without hearing his human voice at least once.

"Are you feeling any better Kate, what do you remember before you fainted.?" Rick asked with concern in his voice, but still reserved.

"I guess I was thinking about the PTSD and the episodes I've had with the similar results, I thought I was over it, but talk of you writing a book about a character suffering from what's been diagnosed as one of my demons, well I guess I panicked." Kate replied truthfully.

"Alexis and I both knew it was a bout with PTSD, as for others, it's not their business. I'm so sorry about the horrible smell of the smelling salts, but I needed to play it all out or face an inquisition from them both. As far as they are concerned, you fainted because you hadn't eaten, which by the way I am pissed about as well, how soon did you forget your promise to me?" Rick wasn't cutting her any slack.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I got immersed in the case, like you get in the zone when you are writing, you*"

"Kate, even when I'm in the zone I still eat, more that a fucking candy bar, or three Hershey kisses sitting on my desk, we talked about this, it was one of the items on your to do list. Not only did you not improve, hell you went backwards.

I thought the book might cause you some issues, that's why I chased you with all of the voice mails, I wanted to explain it to you in person. Finally, I had no choice, Kate, I agree with what you said to Alexis, you do need to be my number one, but right now, how the hell is that going to happen when I can't even get in touch with you. I leave a detailed message, and when I get your response it's;

"_Rick, it's me, look Babe, I'm sorry, I have to cancel dinner tonight, again. I know, I know it's seems like every time we plan to get together something comes up to block us, I am so sorry"_

"How the hell do you think that made me feel Kate, seriously, I mean I just got used to the idea that you weren't playing me, that you truly loved me. If you want an arrangement like you had with Josh, say so now, because it won't work, I would rather walk away now.

I don't want you to answer me now, the car is on the way to take you home, when you are serious about us, about talking out what we both have to do, call me. I've got work to do" as he turned and returned to his office, leaving her in the den.

Kate didn't hear her, but felt an arm slide around her,

"Kate, you hurt him again, it's the only time he gets this angry is when he has been hurt. Go home, figure out what the hell happened to your phone, or better yet, start checking your Voice Mails at least twice each morning, and twice in the afternoon.

Dad is going ahead with this book, he's too far emotionally invested in it now, so you need to figure out what part you're going to play. Kate, don't sit on the sidelines, that would be as bad as lying to Dad. He needs you to partner in this with him, I know it's asking a lot but he see's the millions of lives that are needing help, and not getting it now.

If you haven't noticed, he's like a kid, when he's happy or into something he wants all those he loves to be just as excited, he always is. Hell, he always had more fun at my birthday parties than I did." Alexis said gently.

The intercom buzzed announcing that the car service was waiting on Ms. Beckett,

Alexis walked her to the door, "For what it's worth I'm sorry, maybe if you figured out what the hell happened to your phone it would help some, but he's still hurt at how you could go without knowing if he were alive or dead for almost a week, really Kate, do you blame him? Make it right, Good Luck." As she closed the door behind her.

Kate sadly shook her head, left the apartment and entered the elevator. The ride home was almost like a mindless trip she experienced on the drugs in the hospital, she was so lost in her thoughts. Through it all, she wondered, why was he still here, would she be if she had been him? Sadly, the answer she knew would be no, she loved him but maybe that wasn't enough. God Life, Love and Living were tough, and today sucked.

She had a thought in the car on the way home, but held back till she was safely in her apartment.

Dialing a number, she was more than familiar with, she heard "Information Services, this is Torri, how can I help you?" come bubbling out of her phone.

"Torri, Kate Beckett, I have a question for you, I hope you can answer it. It's not my computer, actually it's my cell phone. I missed almost a dozen calls the last four days, they went to voice mail, but my icon never lit up or the ping notification sound. Any ideas or have you heard about this before?" Kate asked,

"Kate do you have your own cell phone and take the reimbursement from the City for it, or do you use a NYPD furnished phone?" Torri asked

"I have my own, and take the reimbursement, well when I remember to complete the expense report." She replied,

"And who do you use as your wireless provider," if I may ask.

"I've been with WT&T for over 15 years, now, why do you ask Torri?"

"Do you remember seeing a broadcast email from IT Department 6 days ago? Or do you have them marked as SPAM as most Detectives do?" Torri asked,

Kate lied, she did have them flagged as spam, "No, NO I get them, I just haven't gotten around to reading it why Torri?"

"Where you in the precinct when the calls went to voice mail automatically, or where you at your apartment, or both?" Torri continued her interrogation.

"Funny you asked I was at the precinct, I haven't missed any calls at my home" again Torri, why?"

"WELL, if you had **read** the email alert you would know that, as she began to read from the email.;

"_**We are upgrading signal boosters for the next week and want to alert users that WT&T is the biggest victim of weak signals within the precinct. During the down periods of time, after 6:00 PM till 6:00 AM, those users are advised to check voicemails periodically. The problem is only a temporary glitch, and once the signal boosters have been implemented, tested, and signed off on, the problem should be alleviated**_. "

"Does this sound like you Kate? By the way, I saw your marker, for Spam, you may want to re-think that going forward. Anything else we can help you with?" Torri bubbled,

"No, Torri, Thanks, Thanks a lot," Kate replied.

Now she was pissed at herself, pissed at NYPD IT Department, at Torri, and really pissed at WT&T for having a weak signal.

She dialed Rick's phone, and she wasn't surprised when it went t voice mail, but in place of his old "You've reached Richard Castle you lucky dog you, leave a message and I be sure to get back to you, maybe". The new greeting simply stated, "You've reached Richard Castle, leave a message at the tone," and it ended

"Rick, it's me, Look Babe, I'm so sorry about this last week, I really am, but I don't want to do this over the phone or with an audience, can you come over, or tell me somewhere I can meet you? I want to talk, I know I put us back to square one. Call me Rick, PLEASE!"

Rick sat at his desk as he heard the voice mail, debating should he call her back or make her wait at least a day, what the hell this wasn't high school, but he did want to gather his thoughts before he talked to her, she would have to wait that long.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 7**

**Previously**

"_Rick, it's me, Look Babe, I'm so sorry about this last week, I really am, but I don't want to do this over the phone or with an audience, can you come over, or tell me somewhere I can meet you? I want to talk, but I know I put us back to square one. Call me Rick, PLEASE!"_

_Rick sat at his desk as he heard the voice mail, debating should he call her back or make her wait at least a day, what the hell this wasn't high school, but he did want to gather his thoughts before he talked to her, she would have to wait that long._

*************************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment**

**Friday December 12****th**

**8:12 PM**

Kate had paced, cried, started and scrapped three letters, entered the events into her journal God she was going to need Dr. Burke's help going forward, especially with the new book and her and Rick. She was working on her latest attempt of a letter to Rick when her phone rang with the most beautiful sound she could have heard, Rick's ring tone.

"Hi Babe, I'm so sorry, Thanks for calling me back, God, I'm a fucking mess Rick, I love you, please forgive me." Kate rambled as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Hey, I'm pissed, it doesn't mean I don't love you; it just means we need to work on somethings that are deal breakers for us both. I have no idea what yours are, or you mine, so I'm sending a car for you, as soon as you get here, we'll take the Escalade out for a ride.

That will give us the privacy, plus we have the freedom to go wherever the urge hits us. Kate, I can live with a lot of things, but not this, not anymore. Before you weren't mine, well you still aren't bu*"

"Like Hell I'm not Richard Castle, I'm yours, as long as you'll have me, and you're mine. I got so jealous today when Gina closed the door and I was on the outside looking in, God, that's what you felt isn't it, for years," then the tears fall and she sobs. All Rick could make out was Sorry, Babe, love you so much, never again, and a full ten minutes of sobbing, not crying, sobbing.

Then he hears her door buzz and her say, "Down in one minute" and then she was out her door, the door slamming as she still cried. Once got situated in the limo, she began to calm down,

"Sweetheart, stop, please, no more tears. We're working it out, see, Rick and Kate actually talking through a problem without subtext, se it can be done. Just get here, I need to hold you so badly Kate." Rick was opening up, the hell with the kid games of get you last.

The limo pulled into the underground garage about 9 minutes later, and Kate didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop, she was out, running full speed and jumped into Ricks open arms.

Kissing went on for at least 10 more minutes before he took his handkerchief and wiped her eyes, "No More Babe, it over OK?" She looked into those blue eyes, and knew, he was OK, so she just kissed him one more time, pouring every ounce of love into it she could.

"OK Rick, let's go for our ride now, OK? Wherever you want to go, oh in case I haven't told you, I'm madly in love with you, and I'll be beside you for everything, including this book. You and I will kick PTSD's ass for me, and through your talent for many others." She said with more confidence than Rick had ever heard.

"Babe, are you sure, I know this is huge for you, I never wanted to bring a relapse back, I love you and I wo*"

"Babe, the three words I love you, that's all I need to hear, that's what I'll fight the triggers with, and if need be I or we, up to you can talk to Dr. Burke." Kate interrupted him.

"You know having Dr. Burke, even as an advisor so I don't publish a can of corn and do more harm than good is a great idea, can you ask if he'll see me with you on your next visit, I mean if you want to." Rick is thinking out loud, but Kate loved it,

"Of course, Rick, will you come with me, I mean, I want you to know EVERYTHING about me, I know we're compatible in the Bedroom, God I get horny just thinking about that weekend," Kate blushed when she realized what she's said,

"I'll be there or anywhere you need me Kate, now we can take care of that other desire if you want to, I reserved a suite at the Four Seasons, so we could, well, ahem Talk, you know." Rick is actually blushing,

"Well, I agree, but Rick, we do need to talk, I mean **T A L K** about what you and I each expect from each other in this relationship, and yes Damn It, it's a relationship so you're off the market, is that point very clear Mr. Castle? Remember before you answer I have a gun, and I know how to use it" she laughs but Rick wondered how much was actual fact.

"Agreed, where do you want to start Kate, I mean talking is something new to us both. I can say this past week was the worst since well, eh" 

"You mean the worst since you found out I love you, and I heard you. You can say it Rick, I lied, and that's probably the first ground rule we set down, Honesty Always, I know that sounds strange coming from me, but I promise you no more lies." Kate looks into his eyes trying to measure his degree of hurt remaining.

"Agreed, no lies, I can't take them anymore, even if you think something, we talk about it, no more subtext." Rick added, "Kate, you're forgiven, so forgive yourself, it's the only way we can move past this."

"Agreed Rick, I know I hang on to baggage as Dr. Burke calls it, far too long."

"Speaking of the good Doctor, we meet either him or someone for couples counseling, I know you are seeing him as an individual, and I have Dr. Schwartz, but I really think we would benefit from one Doctor who knows the entire story, both sides, or perspectives. I'm sure Dr. Schwartz would transfer my notes to Dr. Burke so you wouldn't have to start all over again." Rick smiled,

"Babe, you can't give up everything for me, I understand it's in your personality to take care of those you love, but sometimes you have to put Rick first. Call me out, don't let me get away with my crap Rick, I love you too much to fail in this relationship.

Will I get angry? Will I pout with you? Will I act like a bitch at times? Yes, to all, BUT Babe, the more you make me accountable, the less it will happen. Thank you though for allowing me to stay with Doctor Burke.

Now the next compromise goes to your side, see how this can work?" Kate smiles into him before pulling him into a kiss, something new as well. She isn't or rather hasn't been the one to publicly display affection or hell, even initiate it in private, well till now.

"OK, I need space from time to time Kate, it's not that I'm angry or upset, I just need some me time to think and plan. I've been this way all my life, and it's always caused problems in the past. I'm putting this out now, just letting you know I'm too old to change so what do you think?" He looked with doubt in his eyes.

"Like I said, I may pout, I may bitch, but Rick, remind me, that you love me, and this was part of our Terms of Loving and Living we came up with." Kate exclaimed holding her breath to see what he thought of her title of the issue list.

"Terms of Loving and Living? You can tell you are from parents who are attorneys, but I love it, let's spell out the details, I think I want my woman in that special way, but that's another rule, we make love, not have sex, if you're not into it all the way, just don't go through the motions OK?" Rick looked at her with his puppy dog eyes,

"I don't think it will ever come to that Babe, BUT if it does, well I will tell you. Sex with you was great, making love now is even better, but I see my Mom and Dad holding hands still just as much in love after all those years, it doesn't require sex to stay in love Rick." She smiled and lowered her head onto his shoulder, never letting go of his free hand.

They continued talking all the way to the hotel, and for the first two hours they were in their suite, till, finally, both had voiced every worry, every concern, and then nature took its course, and again, and again. It was a night that truly marked the first night of two individuals who were working hard to become one entity.

**Castle's Loft**

**Wednesday December 23****rd**

**8:17 PM**

Rick and Kate were in the Loft putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations, this was the first in a long time for Kate, and she was remembering fond memories, not the seasons of hurt. Rick, ever vigilant, watching for any sign, any crack in her exterior, till finally,

"Babe, I love you, I love that you worry about me so much you are watching to see if I get sad, or revert back to Bitch Kate, Thank You, but if you're going to stare that hard at me, God at least make it my ass or legs." She laughed and Rick grabbed her off the three-step ladder and embraced her, kissing her like they had been for the last week or so. Each kiss had more passion than either ever remembered from anyone else, and it came so natural to them.

"I love you Rick, I can't thank you enough for being so patient, so kind, and so forgiving to me, God I came so close to losing you not once but three times." A tear forms in her eye

"Hey, Hey, we've been through this, I'm invoking our terms of loving and living, no crying or rehashing or old history." He kissed her gently, then kissed each eye, finally whispering,

"Kate, you have no idea how you complete me, all the money in the world couldn't give me what you do with just one look. I just wish we could have the entire weekend together, I understand your tradition, but God I'm going to miss you so badly."

"I don't think you will Babe, I really don't" she had that evil look in her eye, Part of your present this year is I'm off till January 4th, so new traditions are going to be made, out here and well*"

She doesn't finish her statement before Rick has her in a lip lock like she hasn't experienced in a long time, the kiss was passionate, gentle, but demanding till finally they both had to break for oxygen,

"I thought you had your tradition, I mean I love it, it's the best present you could give me, but like we talked, are you sure you're not giving up too much for me, I love you so much." Rick is a mess rambling like Kate had never seen.

"Babe, it's what I want, I want to live for you, for our daughter, and maybe our kids if things go well, like I said, I want it all Rick, the whole nine yards. Maddie was right, I do want little Castle babies, WHEN it's right." She blushed, but stayed locked in the gaze of those two blue orbits,

"Well, I guess we'll need to discuss some other things down the road a little bit, but for now, Kate, things are going wonderful, more than wonderful, I want to keep this magic we have going, if I can" He was almost apologetic in his reply,

"Babe, I didn't mean tomorrow, I wanted you to know I'm in it for the long haul, I'm not leaving till you drive me away, I mean it." She had that determined look on her face like she got in the interrogation room.

"OK, then, we'll talk about this part soon, I promise Kate, it won't be years, but like I said, I couldn't stand to lose you, so let me get comfortable Babe, then," The doorbell buzzed and interrupted his statement, but they both knew, they wanted the same things, it was just a matter of when now.

They walked to the door with their arms around each other as had become their custom, and when the door opened, both were speechless. There stood Alexis, Shane, Mandy and Gary, all with huge smiles, yelling Merry Christmas.

"Come in, please come in, you guys are family why didn't you use your key Alexis?" Rick asked

"Well Shane and I were going to spend this evening by ourselves, then well I started saying how I would miss the tradition here, and the next thing I knew he was on the phone to Mandy asking if they could join us for the trip. We had Shane and Mandy's tradition yesterday, Gary and I were allowed to see inside their love a bit. It was very touching, and just made me glad he decided to bring us here, if we're welcome of course." Alexis exclaimed

Kate first smacked her on the arm, and said as she pulled her into a hug, "You're lucky I didn't have my gun, it would have been little Castle getting shot for saying something like that."

As they all greeted and hugged each other a lightbulb went off in Rick's head,

"Alexis you said you and Shane made the trip together with Gary and Mandy, where did they meet up with you at, and how long where you there?" Rick asked as any Dad would do.

"Rick, not now, and it doesn't matter. You missed a very key new addition to our girl's wardrobe", as she shot him the evil eye,

"What do you mean Kate, I mean she's still my litt **OH MY GOD**, what's on your left-hand Alexis?" He exclaimed

"Well Daddy, Shane asked me to marry him, once I'm done with school and his deployment is done, and I said yes, I love him Daddy, he's my one."

"When did this happen, and how did you keep it a secret?" Rick continued,

"He proposed 3 days ago, he was acting strange, called me and asked me could I come to base to see him before he came home for Christmas, of course I thought the worse and was on the train that night. He asked me under the stars outside the Chapel on the base, and I absolutely am head over heels so don't be mad Daddy, please?" She pleaded like his little girl had done so many times before

Rick broke out in a grin, and hugged his future Son-in-Law, "you did good Son, I almost let it slip a couple of times, but I'm glad it's out now."

"Wait, you knew Daddy, **HOW**?" Alexis screeched

"Because before I left, I came to your Dad to ask his permission, it was the right thing to do, and I wanted him to know just how serious I was, this isn't a fling, you aren't, you are my life Alexis" Shane said as he held his fiancé when the tears burst open.

Kate, Mandy, and even Rick if he would admit it. had moisture in their eyes, first that the young couple had found each other, secondly because he valued the family structure enough to put himself in the line of a Father's rage, by asking for her hand. The remainder of the evening discussing future and past, and now blending separate families into one, the Magic of Christmas or was it the magic of love, either way, the Castle Loft was the happiest it had been in years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

"_He proposed 3 days ago, he was acting strange, called me and asked me could I come to base to see him before he came home for Christmas, of course I thought the worse and was on the train that night. He asked me under the stars outside the Chapel on the base, and I absolutely am head over heels so don't be mad Daddy, please?" She pleaded like his little girl had done so many times before_

_Rick broke out in a grin, and hugged his future Son-in-Law, "you did good Son, I almost let it slip a couple of times, but I'm glad it's out now."_

"_Wait, you knew Daddy, __**HOW**__?" Alexis screeched_

"_Because before I left, I came to your Dad to ask his permission, it was the right thing to do, and I wanted him to know just how serious I was, this isn't a fling, you aren't, you are my life Alexis" Shane said as he held his fiancé when the tears burst open._

***********************************************************************************/

**Castle Loft**

**Christmas Eve **

**Thursday December 24th**

**7:17 AM**

Kate was one of the first to rise, it had been a late evening, especially once Martha had called with her time zones all messed up, and went on and on about how Alexis had grown up so fast. It had been a great evening, Gina and Lou showed up, Kate felt a little out of place, once Gina took over the Mom role, but thinking about it, she had earned that right, and it was how Alexis considered her. She had nothing to be hurt about.

She busied herself making coffee, and starting breakfast, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she thought it was Rick, till she looked at the small dainty hands, with the wild nail polish, it was Alexis.

"Good morning Kate, why are you up so early, I mean it had to be almost 4:00 when Gina and Lou left, and Grams, God, I thought she was going to have a heart attack over Skype." Alexis asked as she completed her hug.

"It's not early for me Sweetie, old habits are hard to break, internal alarm is set for 5:00 AM and I just can't seem to re-set it. I thought I'd get a head start on breakfast for everyone. Did you sleep well?" Kate asked her

"Yeah, I did, until I had the awful dream of Shane getting deployed overseas in a battle zone, I sat up, scared, he was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. God Kate, I know it's fast to everyone else, but not to us.

I feel like I've known him all my life, we even do that thing that you and Dad did, complete each other's sentences, I used to think it was weird, now I think it's just because we're so connected, if you know what I mean" the young lady said.

"I do Sweetie, I really do, even though I fought it so long, I loved your Dad for years. I think it's great that you aren't caving into tradition, or some artificial timeline that society tells you what is proper. If you love each other, and its crystal clear that you do, why wait, spend every minute you can together. I can never get those two years back with your Dad so, don't waste a minute" Kate said with a sad look in her eyes,

Rick had come out of the bedroom but stopped short, as he heard Alexis and Kate talking.

"I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't have brought that up, I mean what am I thinking, and also I know Gina and I kind of went off on our own last night. I'm sorry about that, but Gina is my Mom, my birth mother isn't being invited to the wedding, and Gina has always been there for me. I didn't mean to slight you, it was just a Mom Daughter excitement, and I'm sure she's sorry if we ignored you as well." Alexis said sincerely,

"No, I understand Alexis, a girl needs a Mom, or at least someone who has been there for her in that capacity in these exciting times. We're good, I just have to check myself and remember that I am new to the family, I'm still earning your trust back. I'm just glad I got the opportunity." Kate replies as she opened the fridge, partly to retrieve the eggs, partly to hide a tear.

"Kate, I know things are tough, and moving at lightening speed in our family, but just know, once Dad and you are solid, you will be family, in all sense of the word. IT would be great to have two Mom's to help me when things get tough, so please understand, we'll get there, it just takes time. Shane and I have talked a lot about you and Gary, the roles you both will play as parents, and yes that's what we both want.

Shane could never replace his Father, but if he allows them to be, Gary and Dad both can be terrific Dads to him and us. I love Mandy, I know she loves me and Shane, well gosh she would die for him, and now if we add you to the family, how could we go wrong. Three strong women keeping us in check, and preventing us from repeating past mistakes.

I know Shane and I are going to argue; all couples do, I just don't want every disagreement to turn into a main event for the Saturday night fights, and I definitely don't want to go a day with out speaking to each other.

If I have learned one thing watching you and Dad Kate, is that TALKING is the most important part of being a couple. How many times if you had just talked could all of this heartbreak been avoided. I'm sorry Kate, again that's yours and Dad's business, "She blushed

"No, Alexis, it stopped being JUST our business when others got hurt, so I understand where you're coming from. I just want that opportunity to be more than your Dad's new wife in your life, well if your Dad ever trusts me enough to ask me to marry him.

I know and I never would try to replace Gina, she's going to be here till she's gone from this earth. I just want to be someone you feel comfortable calling as well, believe it or not, I've loved you for almost as long as I have your Dad." Kate whispered sadly,

"Like I said, we'll get there, Dad forgives easily, but when he's hurt, it takes a long time for him to get over it, it has nothing to do with you. He's been that way since I was little. I would much rather make him mad than to hurt or disappoint him. It broke my heart when he would say, "I'm disappointed in you" God, I would rather he had beaten me half to death." She remembered with a tear in the corner of her eye,

"I know that feeling Sweetie all too well, I don't know how he could forgive me, how any of you could, but I'm so thankful he and you all did. I'm going to screw it up Alexis, between you and I, this is the first relationship in my life that would break my heart if I lost.

It may sound funny, but the other relationships were for convenience or show, just to avoid the dating scene. When I do screw up, I'm counting on you, Gina, Mandy and no we'll leave Paula out of the group to call me out on it," as she and Alexis both laughed.

"I will Kate, and I know Gina will, she and Dad love each other, but they would never survive another try at marriage, so they agreed to love and part, than stay together and kill each other. Don't get me wrong Gina will go after anyone she thinks that hurt Dad, she doesn't have a filter when it comes to that. Just so you know, she will tell you when she thinks you're short changing him, so be prepared" Alexis smiled,

Rick has made some noise in his office on the approach to the kitchen to see his two girls working side by side making breakfast together.

"Good Morning, my two favorite ladies, hope you slept well," as he kissed Alexis on the head, and pulled Kate into a quick embrace and kiss on the lips.

Kate leaned into his kiss, returning it trying to hide the little tongue she slid into her return kiss, but Alexis caught it,

"Kate, I can take over if you and Dad would like to continue this out of site of a kid" she laughed as Kate turned beet red.

"Eh, I'm sorry Alexis, it's just th*"

"Just that you two are madly in love and finally on the same page at the same time? Thank God, I think you aged me 5 years going through all of the drama with you two" she laughed but her words were more correct that Kate wanted to admit.

"Hey Pumpkin, and yes I can still call you that, I know you'll be a wife sooner than I ever thought, but Baby, I just hope you and Shane will have the depth of love I have for Kate, that it will last you your lifetime. Life is tough, but it's what we do in those times that determine our character. You saw what we did wrong, so learn from your old Dad's mistakes" as she hugged her Daddy, she may be an engaged woman, but she would always be Daddy's Girl.

Kate wiped her eye, and continued making breakfast, stealing a kiss, and smacking Rick's hand as he first tried to steal a piece of bacon, then cop a feel, she gave him the glare and all he did was wiggle his eyebrows.

"Good Morning All, sorry we weren't down to help with this Kate, why didn't you call us?" Mandy asked as she and Gary approached the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Because even if you are family, this trip you're guests, and we serve you" Kate said in a tone as if she had been doing the wife chores all her life. Rick smiled, and stole another kiss as he and Gary left the ladies in the kitchen to retreat to the living room.

Shane came down in his workout clothes,

"Rick any chance I could use the gym in the building?

Rick tossed him a FOB with a tag, #308 marked on the tag, "my private gym is one floor down, room 308., the trainers are there so you will have a spotter if you need one for the weights" he smiled

"You have your own private gym? Wow, that's terrific."

"Well when your fiancé was younger, she wanted to work out but was too shy, so I had one of the units converted, I think you'll like it. By the way the Pink Weights belong to Alexis, not me". He laughed

"Mom did you hear that, a private Gym if you, Kate and Alexis want a lady session later, no glaring eyes as you always say" Shane laughs, but Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I swear, half the members of a gym are Perverts looking to hook up, or stare, I mean my God we all have the same parts, what's the big deal." Mandy laughed,

Alexis looked at Kate, then they both turned to Mandy, "You have boobs, we don't." then they all laughed.

"Well, let's get breakfast done, Shane should be back then and then we can all have a great meal and discuss what we want to do today" Kate laughed

"Kate, since Grams is gone, I thought I would ask you and Mandy to help me make Dad's favorite dishes, for tonight's dinner. Shane and I are staying in to open presents like we always did. New traditions are great, but we can start them, one at a time, and well Dad looked so heartbroken, I couldn't do that to him." Alexis winked at Mandy.

"Really, that'll be great Alexis, I would love to learn how to make your Dad's favorites. I know he and you do the cooking, so I'll be learning it from one of the best. Thanks for thinking of me." Kate hugged the young lady

"Kate, just so you know Gina and Lou will be over, not for dinner, but for after dinner drinks, her family is mostly gone, and Dad had always included her in our celebration, I hope that's not a problem" Alexis asked with some concern,

Kate took three steps pulled her into a hug, "No Sweetie, no problem, but thank you for being so considerate, it's Christmas Eve, no one should be alone" as she looked out the window watching the snow fall gently thinking about the past several years.

Her expression wasn't lost on Rick, he knew his lady, almost as well as she knew herself. He also knew this was the start of the mourning period for her and her Dad, he was glad he had set his plan in motion weeks ago. Even before they had reconciled, after all Christmas was the best day of the year and if he couldn't be Santa Claus for one day, Who Would?

**A/N One more chapter and we mark this story complete. The events, Rick's book, weddings, births, deployments will all be dealt with but in a new sequel to this story. I wanted this to end the saga of will they won't they with Hell Yes they will and do Stay Tuned, Thanks to all who read and review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Course Correction**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **SEQUEL to** **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon **UNEXPECTED DETOUR, you** will need to read that one first to understand this work. This picks up exactly where we left off, no time jumps longer than a few months.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 9**

**Previously**

"_Kate, just so you know Gina and Lou will be over, not for dinner, but for after dinner drinks, her family is mostly gone, and Dad had always included her in our celebration, I hope that's not a problem" Alexis asked with some concern,_

_Kate took three steps pulled her into a hug, "No Sweetie, no problem, but thank you for being so considerate, it's Christmas Eve, no one should be alone" as she looked out the window watching the snow fall gently thinking about the past several years._

*************************************************************************/

**FLASHBACK **

Rick had approached Jim Beckett at his storage locker the week before Thanksgiving to personally invite him to dinner. He had graciously declined since he was going to his Sister's house.

"What about Christmas Jim, you're welcome to come for as long or little time as you wish. I know it would help Kate transition from working to absolve herself of some guilt she is feeling, God only knows why?" Rick said.

"Katie is really going to be there Rick, I mean she always works, one of the reasons I leave for the cabin, it's too damn lonely without both of them," Jim said sadly

"Well she promised Alexis even if she worked, she would stop by and I know she won't let her down." He didn't add the part about how she was trying to work her way back into Alexis's good graces.

Jim was pondering Rick's suggestion, when he buckled with one of the boxes he was moving around. Rick jumped in to help him lift it,

"That's heavy Jim, what's in it?" Rick asked

"Well Jo used to record everything, I think there's a VHS tape in there for every family event in there since Katie was little, hell of a lot of good it'll do us now. So much for preserving memories for the future." Jim said sadly,

"Jim, if I could get those burnt to a DVD would that help you, I'm sure there's hours of memories there you don't want to lose. If you would trust me with them, I promise I won't harm them in any way" Rick asked,

"You know a guy Rick? Who don't you know? To answer your question, please if you can pull at least the video off, I know Jo always recorded the sound as well, but that would bring back so many memories." He replied,

Rick had the box in his car and was at his friend's studio within the hour. Once all of the tapes had been re-recorded, they were digitally enhanced, much like the old movies were, and they were in luck, the sound was recorded on a separate track.

Two weeks later he contacted Jim and met him at the studio so Jim could have the final say in the edits. He would control what information he wanted on the DVD Rick planned on burning for Kate, and what information should remain just between Husband and Wife. To his surprise, Jim wanted it all, just in chronological order which was easily done.

Rick took him for a quick lunch and when they had returned, he had a Master Copy, that additional copies could be made professionally from, as well as 6 completed sets of DVD's.

"Well, Jim you ready to watch the finished product, I have the original tapes being returned to your Storage Locker, they'll call you for the time to meet them there. Those damn things are too heavy for either of us to be lifting or carrying," he laughed

They were showed a private screening room, and Jim pressed play. It wasn't long before Rick realized just how much Kate was her Mother, looks, even the eye roll, plus Mrs. Beckett was in control for sure. Jim, sat hearing his late wife's voice for the first time in over a decade, it wasn't surprising when Rick noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"You OK Jim? We can stop this if you want, I mean if it's a dumb idea, I didn't want to bring back the pain." Rick sadly sighed,

"Rick, you didn't bring back any pain, I had almost forgot what her voice sounded like and I hated myself for it, now, she's right here, still giving me hell," he managed a laugh through his tears.

"Well, I would love for you to give a copy of this to Kate, you can use the theater room, just the two of you, and maybe celebrate Christmas one more time with your wife and daughter" Rick said

**Castle's Loft**

**Christmas Day**

**2:00 PM**

Kate and Rick are working with Shane and Alexis in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner when the door buzzed.

"Kate, can you get that please?" Rick asked pretending his hands were in the batter

"Sure thing, be right back as she quickly kissed him and went to the door.

When she opened, she got the shock of her life, there stood her Dad, with a smile and packages.

"Dad? How, Why, When, oh Come on in, I'm sorry Dad. I thought you were at the cabin; I mean it's your tradition" she said.

"Yeah, it was, but I talked to Rick, seems you are making some new traditions so I thought I would take Rick up on his invitation for dinner, is that all right with you?" he asked mocking hurt

"Of course, it is, it's just a shock, I mean you, I, WE haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time, it's just a surprise, that's all."

Rick was behind Kate hugging her around her waist, as she took her hands and held his, God this felt good, to be loved and hugged like this she thought.

"Katie, there's a special present from Rick to us both, he wants us to open it together in private, so Rick's got the room setup, are you ready?"

Rick quickly kissed her, "Hey, it's nothing bad, you're with your Dad, I'm not that stupid," he laughed

She kissed him with passion, and hugged him tightly, as far as she was concerned having her dad at dinner was the best present Rick could have given her, what could he top that with?

Rick closed the door behind them, Jim had been schooled a few days earlier how to turn the equipment on.

"Katie, remember how you used to get upset with Mom and her movie camera, she seemed to have the darn thing on all the time" Jim asked,

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to have those tapes now, God she must have recorded something everyday of my life. I'm sorry I yelled at her now" she whispered fighting back the tears,

Jim pressed play and there was Johanna on the big screen saying "Kathleen Houghton Beckett, I told you so, get back here before you get hurt" Kate sat dumbfounded, her Mom was so clear, so vibrant and the voice, she had almost forgotten her voice but that was Mom, no denying it.

"Dad, how did you get that, or what's going on?" She asked through her tears

"Rick came to invite me to Thanksgiving, guess Wally told him I was at the Storage Shed so he caught up with me there, I was lifting the box of tapes, and it was heavier than I remembered, so Rick jumped in and helped.

Then he asked if he could take them to "I know a guy" promising not to harm them. Two weeks later I met him at a studio to review the final product, and do any edits, Katie, I cried like a baby, it was like Jo was right there all over. I had almost forgotten her voice, but he let me watch the entire DVD, it's long there's 4 in the set, without interruption.

That's when he said you would be here for Christmas and he would really like it if we could watch the tapes, well DVD's now together. Katie, that man loves you, and if you don't marry him, you're a bigger fool than I ever thought you could be." Jim said

"Only problem Dad, he hasn't asked yet?" Kate said sadly

"Why does he have to be the one asking?" Jim said,

Rick left the two in privacy for the next few hours, then they came out, holding on to each other, tear drops streaked on both of their faces, Kate walked to him, looked him in the eyes, and then took his hands.

"Rick, I thought I loved you before today, but you just gave me, well us the best present anyone could ever give. I just have one question,

She got down on one knee, in front of the entire family, and said

"Richard Alexander Edgar Rogers Castle, I have waited a lifetime to find my one and done, and I know I haven't earned my way back, but I'm asking you today, on this special day, in front of family and friends, if you would be my husband, and take me for your wife. I promise you, nothing will ever come before you, and our family, I love you with all my heart, so please do me the greatest honor and say yes, will you marry me?"

Rick is in shock, tears form in his eyes, then he locks on hers, and simply says, "Yes, Hell Yes, but I get to ask you as well, the ring is in the safe let me get it and I'll be right back"

He rushed off, came back and resumed the same position, except this time, it was Rick who was on one knee, asking for Kate's hand.

"Kate, you've shown more courage than anyone I have ever known, you truly are extraordinary, my life was empty without you, the only time it has ever come close to complete is when you are with me, so for all our today's, all of our tomorrows, I pledge to love you as much as I know you love me, make me the happiest man in the world and accept this ring as my pledge of this, Will you Marry Me?"

Kate is nodding yes half way through his proposal, she finally squeaks out "Yes, Yes I will marry you, I love you Richard Castle"

The house if filled with applause, Alexis and Shane smile at Mandy and Gary, knowing it's a matter of time before their secret is out.

Kate is hugged by Gina, who whispered in her ear, "About damn time, he worships the ground you walk on, take care of him, please" then pulls back as Kate whispered back,

"I will Gina, Thank You, I know you pulled for me and I appreciate it."

"Just make him happy Kate, that's all any of us want, well maybe Paula wants more but never fear, Rick doesn't play that game" as they both laughed.

Jim was in the corner talking to Alexis and Shane who had addressed him as Grandpa Jim when she introduced her fiancé to him. His smile could have brightened two city blocks.

Mandy and Gary where next in line,

"Boy I tell you when the Castle's host a dinner, they make it a hell of an affair to top don't they Mandy" Gary laughed,

"Sure, Do Gary, Congratulation Kate, he's been in love with you forever and I'm glad you two got it together, just take care of each other."

Dinner was served but it's doubtful that anyone remembered eating, all that was remembered was the love in the home, between everyone there. It was a beautiful but sad scene as they all watched Jim play the entire set of 4 DVD's of his late wife, and family, he was just as much in love with her as he was the day, she left this world.

"Kate, I hope I didn't overstep with the DVD's I mean I just wanted your Dad to be able to view the memories your Mom worked so hard to preserve" Rick whispered in her ear,

Her response was a long, passionate kiss, "Thank You Rick, you made our lives so much different, now we can watch Mom boss us around again and remember the great times instead of that one awful day. I'm sure Christmas will never be the same for either of us, Thank You Husband to be." And she kissed him again.

The entire home was happy, Gina and Lou left with congratulations and Best Wishes to Rick and Kate, it might be strange to others, but Kate finally understood. Rick did love Gina, she loved him just as deep, BUT they weren't cut out to be together as husband and wife. Kate accepted that, and was just glad that she got her second chance to get her course corrected to land where she always wanted, dreamed and hoped she would, her one and done.

The End

A/N I originally planned to take this story further, but I think I will end it here, and pick up their lives in a sequel coming soon, no time jumps, but weddings, sad times, and some future challenges lay ahead for each. To try to incorporate those in this would diminish the objective, get Kate and Rick back together after the awful events that started this story off.


End file.
